1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and a system for afterimage reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the diagnosis of a circulatory system, for example, useful diagnostic data can be obtained by using an X-ray TV apparatus Images of a rapidly movable organ such as a heart are sequentially collected and displayed on the TV apparatus. The imaging is performed using high-speed collection and stereo collection, or the images are displayed in a stereoscopic manner, so that the movement and positional relationship of such an organ can be observed more effectively.
An afterimage effect, which is inherent to a TV camera, becomes conspicuous in the case of high-speed collection of images or stereoscopic collection of the images. A ghost image is superposed on an actual image, owing to the afterimage effect.